Lo bueno de las discusiones
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: Kakuzu x Hidan. La "especial" manera de reconciliarse de esos dos tras una de sus incontables peleas. Avisos, Lemon, Yaoi. Wa. ¿Reviews?


¿Y a que demonios viene es one-shot, más bien drabble? Buena pregunta, la responderé en el siguiente capitulo (Toma yaaa XD) *¡¡Chan – Chan – Chaaaan!!*

Ah, antes de que se me olvide… Lemon ^^

**KakuzuxHidanxKakuzuxHidanxKakuzuxHidan**

Lo bueno de las discusiones…

Y así volvían a discutir, dinero, religión ¿Qué más daba? Volvían a encenderse y a gritarse el uno al otro, Hidan insultaba y rumiaba maldiciones, mientras que Kakuzu contenía las ganas de matarle, principalmente por que aquello no era posible. Siempre dejaban de hablarse unos minutos, un tiempo prudencial, al poco tiempo volvían ha hablar tranquilos, para ir subiendo el tono y volver a pelear a gritos.

Aquel día parecía otro cualquiera aunque ciertamente no lo fuera, paseaban por un bosque cercano, sin ninguna dirección en concreto, de vuelta de una misión, Kakuzu no llevaba su rostro a cubierto, dejando ver todas las marcas de costuras, eso junto sus extraños ojos y la nula expresión, le daban la apariencia de un muñeco inerte. El albino, le miró de reojo, y se burló. Comenzando así otra pelea totalmente distinta. Se estuvieron recriminando un montón de errores del pasado, así como burlándose de las creencias del otro, la pelea pasó a mayores y se convirtió en una ardua lucha, que duró toda la mañana. Respirando fuertemente, y con ceño fruncido, los dos asesinos se miraron entre si con odio.

Hidan le odiaba, porque no respetaba su religión, porque "Jashin" era su objeto de burla… Pero debía de reconocer que verle sin todos aquellos recubrimientos y máscaras le gustaba. Además era extraño verle sin la capa.

Kakuzu le odiaba, porque nunca podría matarle, porque derrochaba su amado dinero, por esa sonrisa burlona... aunque viéndole ahora, con todo su torso al descubierto y perlado por el sudor, había logrado excitarle.

Como si se hubieran sincronizado se miraron. No dijeron nada, no hicieron ningún gesto, simplemente sucedió.

Se besaron, se lamieron, se mordieron. Hambrientos el uno del otro, disfrutando de su odio, manifestándolo al mismo tiempo que lo contradecían, la mano de Hidan bajó por el torso aún cubierto de Kakuzu, mientras que este se dedicaba a morder con fuerza el cuello y los hombros del otro, arrancándole gemidos a su paso. El albino le quitó la camiseta a Kakuzu, quedando en igualdad de condiciones, jadeantes, juntaron sus lenguas, dejando un hilo de saliva al separarse, que se cortó cuando Kakuzu lamió el cuello de Hidan, haciéndole suspirar fuertemente, continúo bajando por todo su pecho, iba a continuar, pero el otro jaló de él y lo besó con fuerza. Lo apoyó contra un árbol cercano y fueron resbalando hacía abajo hasta que acabaron uno encima del otro, devorándose. Ahora era el joven albino quien bajaba delineando incluso las costuras del chico castaño. Gemía, y dejaba que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera por un día. Y que día.

Hidan paró a la altura de la entrepierna de Kakuzu. Este último le miró con una mezcla de desconcierto e impaciencia. Le quitó la molesta ropa que le cubría y luego se la quitó a si mismo. El menor volvió a su posición anterior. Cogió con dos manos inexpertas el miembro de Kakuzu y se lo llevó a la boca. Este último se estremeció ante el contacto. Primero lamió la punta, luego continuó introduciéndoselo lentamente hasta sentirlo completamente en su boca, haciendo que el mayor gimiera considerablemente. Tras empezar a lamerlo y rozarlo con los dientes un tanto, logró que los plácidos gemidos se convirtieran unos mucho más fieros, más salvajes, más… Animales.

Cuando sintió que no aguantaría así mucho más, paró, se lo sacó de la boca y sonrió burlonamente. El otro le gritó algo para que siguiera, pero el se colocó encima y le besó. Luego le susurró unas palabras al oído. Palabras ante las que Kakuzu asintió, más que complacido. Hidan sabía que dolería. Pero el dolor era algo con lo que convivía diariamente, y decidido, cogió la mano de Kakuzu y lamió los dedos. Sonrió al ver la pervertida mirada de Kakuzu. Pensó que era un salido. Lo que no sabía es que su rostro reflejaba la misma expresión. Y él mayor sonrió de lado. El joven de pelo blanco, condujo la mano del otro hasta su entrada, y la soltó. Kakuzu introdujo sin muchos miramientos un dedo en su estrecho trasero. Haciendo gemir con fuerza al otro, con rudeza metió un segundo y un tercero. Dolía, pero para Hidan, acostumbrado a los dolores más inhumanos, tan solo sentía un insano placer. Placer que se duplicó cuando el mayor de los dos, sustituyó sus dedos por su miembro. Con pequeños movimientos al principio, se abrió paso entre su estrecha cavidad, para luego pasar a unas embestidas cada vez más rápidas y violentas. Kakuzu gimió, Hidan gimió.

Gimieron bien fuerte. Bien alto. Y sucumbieron al orgasmo, ambos al unísono.

Kakuzu salió de Hidan, y con un brazo atrajo el jadeante cuerpo de su amante contra sí, en un tosco abrazo, este no opuso resistencia. Al contrario, colocó una mano sobre el sube-baja que era su pecho. Se quedaron en silencio, normalizando sus respiraciones y retirando restos, rojos y blancos, de sus cuerpos. Sin perder aquel abrazo. Por fin, Kakuzu habló.

-¿Crees que esto provocará la furia de tu señor? –Preguntó, en un susurro y marcando sus palabras con una fina entonación de ironía.

-¿Bromeas? Pecado doble para esos cristianos. Estará tan satisfecho como tu ganando la lotería. –Contestó totalmente en serio, aunque sin perder esa sonrisa burlona.

-Já.-Rió el mayor.- Quizás incluso me haga a tu religión, estúpido creyente.

Hidan le miró con enfado. Se había vuelto a meter con él. Gruñó algo. Volvieron a discutir un rato más. Así tenía que ser. Pero, al menos ya sabían que las discusiones no eran malas del todo.

Y es que a pesar de que discutían, el brazo de Kakuzu continuaba rodeando al otro, y la mano de Hidan continuaba posada en el pecho de este.

**KakuzuxHidanxKakuzuxHidanxKakuzuxHidan**

Acabado el fic-raya-tortura psicológica para mi amiga Lara ^^. Dedicado a ella, para que me odie un poquito más y vuelva a venir a visitarme… aunque sea para matarme =3.

En fin…

¿Reviews?


End file.
